Matchmaker
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Just a little story x Garcia and JJ set Emily up,only for all three to be shocked by the results. Not sure if I am going anywhere with this, but it has potential to turn into a story.Review and let me know if I should continue


**So this is either a one chapter story, or it could go somewhere. I'm not sure yet :3 R&R, help me decide xD I don't own CM :(**

"What about him?" JJ nodded towards a sandy haired man leaning against the bar, drinking alone.

"No," Emily sighed, downing another shot.

"Why not? He is cute."

"I'm telling Spencer you said that," Pen chimed in.

"What? I was just saying," JJ giggled.

"Because. I don't even know him."

"I think Em has someone else on her mind," Pen grinned at JJ.

"No, I don't. I'm debating how to kill you both."

"Ouch," JJ laughed, shoving her playfully. "Except a fight."

"That's the problem. I'd have defensive wounds," She teased before sighing. "But seriously guys, give it up."

"Fine. We will sign you up for that one website, what's it called?"

"Oh no you won't!" Em glared at them both.

"WWHHYYY?" JJ threw her hands in the air.

"Just because you two have boyfriends does NOT mean I have to have one. Sergio and I are perfectly happy, alone…Oh my god, Did I really just say that?" She groaned as JJ and Pen gaped at her.

"Yes, you did. Cat woman," JJ snickered.

"Fine, whatever. Sign me up. See if I care. Nothing will come out of it!"

"How do you know?"

"Because Hotch has been using it for like two months now and Reid was before you got together. Nothing came from it. It's a bunch of garbage."

"Oh really?" JJ titled her head, a mischevious smile on her face. "I'll have to ask him about that."

"Why? He didn't find anyone."

"Not Reid, Hotch!"

"Ug, well, don't tell him I told you."

"Fine. Come on. We are going to my place!"

"Why?"

"To have a movie night, plus I have a laptop," JJ grinned as they dragged Emily from the bar.

"Ok, first, your name."

"Emily Kiss-my-"

"Hey," JJ frowned at her, covering Henry's ears.

"I was going to say butt, I promise."

"Mhm, sure." JJ laughed when the four year old giggled, crawling into his aunt's lap.

"Emmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you supposed to kiss cheeks? Not butts?"

"Yes, Henry," Em tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh, okay. Mommy, I'm going upstairs."

"Alright buddy." She ruffled his hair before turning back to the computer.

"Alright, interest: hmm….cats…"

"If you put that I swear…"

"I'm kidding, lighten up. But seriously, interest?"

"Um, reading, movies. Taking walks-"

"Along the beach at sunset?"

"You're making this harder than it should be," Pen frowned at them, filing out the information.

"Done!" Pen grinned nearly thirty minutes later, uploading her page.

"Joy," Em grumbled, wrapping her arms around her knees as she watched the movie.

"Lighten up. There's bound to be someone out there looking for a cranky cat lady."

"That does it," Em said with a laugh, grabbing a pillow and slinging it at JJ.

"Hey," She ducked and it hit Garica.

"Oh, it is so on!"

The weekend went by slow, or at least it seemed that way to Emily. Maybe it's because no one had even looked at her profile, or maybe it was because she was exhausted. But by time Monday came around, she was ready for work.

"Good morning," She grinned as she passes Reid, who was kissing JJ.

"Morning," JJ grinned, waving a piece of paper in the air.

"What's that?" Reid titled his head.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Your match!"

"Oh lord. Reid, run. While you have the chance."

"Way ahead of you," He chuckled, jogging after Morgan.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"This isn't court."

"Seems like it."

"Oh, come on. Let's just have a look."

"Fine, let me see it," She snatched at the paper but JJ danced out of the way.

"No, Garcia would kill me."

"You know, for a best friend, you're a pain in the a-"

"Good morning ladies."

JJ snickered as Em blushed. "Morning Hotch."

"Sir," Emily glared at JJ.

"Have either of you seen Morgan? My car was tagged. And from the looks of it, I'd say it was him."

"Ah, I believe he was heading towards the break room."

"Perfect. Emily, everything ok?" He raised an eyebrow.

"F-fine."

"Alright."

He walked off and JJ grinned. "What was that about?" She nudged her friend.

"Nothing. Wait, what?" She frowned.

"Oh, nevermind. Come on!"

"Let me see!" Garcia snagged the paper from JJ.

"Hey, Shouldn't I get to see it first? Considering I'm the one who it's for?"

"I guess." She handed her the paper.

"Hmm." She read over his profile, slowly breaking into a grin.

"Is that a smile I see?" JJ high fived Garcia.

"He has a little boy, 7 years old. Loves to stay at home and relax, when he can. Work keeps him busy sometimes, but I know how that goes. Likes to read, enjoys music…" Em trailed off as she read before smiling.

"I think I'll write him back."

"Oh!" Garcia giggled and jumped up and down. "We did it!"

A week passed and everyone seem to notice Emily's giddy behavior. Finally Garcia pulled her into her office, grinning as JJ came in.

"Spill!"

"We are meeting tonight. Apparently he is local."

"Name?"

"None yet. I haven't given him mine either. It's the wise thing to do."

"No! Now it's going to be harder to find out who it is!"

"Garcia, why would you want to know?"

"So I can make sure he isn't some perv. Hold everything."

She set to work, typing on her laptop until his profile popped up. She kept working, tracing the I.P address back to two points. JJ stood beside her, while Em sat in the corner, scrabbling absently on a piece of paper.

"Ok, got it…Oh…my…god."

"Holy," JJ gasped.

"No way."

"Impossible."

"How in the…"

"What in the…"

"Oh my gosh!"

"WHAT?" Em frowned at them, looking at them like they had gone crazy.

"Um, Em?"

"What JJ? Spit it out."

"Your, er, date…"

"Is a pervert?"

"No."

"Has more than one kid?"

"No."

"Has a criminal record?"

"No."

"Is a lawyer?"

"No!"

"Oh, here let me guess logically, it's Hotch, right?" She said sarcastically before rolling her eyes, heading towards the door.

"Yes."

"W-what?" Em spun around.

"Yes."

"Yes what!"

"It's…Hotch."

"No way. Shut up, I'm not messing around."

"Neither are we!" JJ protested.

"This isn't happening," Emily slumped against the wall.

"We all know you like him, so what's the problem."

"Um, maybe the fact that he is my BOSS."

"Who just happens to be handsome," JJ interjected.

"And has a kid who adores you," Garcia added.

"And who is one of your close friends."

"And who has commented several times how nice you look."

"And-"

"Enough you two. I get the point," Em frowned. "What am I going to do?"

"Go out."

"I can't. Not now."

"Yes you can. We will go have a few drinks, keep an eye on things. If you need out, I'll help." JJ promised.

"I guess…This can't end well."

JJ sat at the opposite end of the bar, sipping on the drink Garcia had bought her. Garcia sighed as she waited, taping her foot. "He is late. Hotch, late, not good."

"Chill out Pen," JJ laughed.

"Fine. Look, there he is!" Pen's jaw dropped. "Holy cow, Hotch CAN clean up."

'Wow,' Em thought, partly hiding her face behind a menu. Hotch had on a pair of dark jeans, his hair falling naturally into place. He wore a white button down, no tie. Just a watch.

"Are you sure that's Hotch?" JJ raised an eyebrow.

"I think. No suit, no hair gel… Is that really our boss?"

"I guess so. What is she doing," JJ hissed as Emily hid her face. "He is supposed to be looking for someone wearing a cross necklace, and he knows her hair is shoulder length. So why is she hiding!"

"That girl," Pen sighed.

"Wait here."

JJ got up, casually pretending to read a menu as she passes Hotch, unnoticed. She walked up to Em, snatched the menu, and kicked her hard enough to get a reaction. "Ow, what the!"

"Emily?" Hotch's turned around to spot her, his eyes dropped to her necklace, his eyes going wide.

"H-Hotch."

"Ha, I win." JJ sat down beside Garcia with a smirk.

"That was so not nice," Pen laughed.

"Well, she was asking for it," JJ giggled.

"You're my…date?" Hotch nearly choked on the word.

"Y-yeah." She was getting redder with every word.

"I…see. Um…Is this some kind of joke?"

"No!" She said defensively before blushing again.

"But how…"

"I didn't know until this morning!"

"And you didn't think to tell me, to cancel?"

"I…guess I didn't want to."

"What?" He sounded surprised.

"You heard me," She raised her glass to take a shot but Hotch grabbed her arm.

"You can't drink you're problems away, trust me," He said softly.

"I know," She sighed and sat the glass down. "Look Hotch, if you want to leave, I get it."

"Actually, I think I'll stay awhile. If you don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah," He smiled and sat down beside her.

"Yes!" JJ grinned, high fiving Garcia. "Let's get out of here, now that everything is fine."

"Wow," Em giggled as Hotch finished his story, smiling at her. "What did you do?"

"Somehow I managed to get back to my cabin without being seen. Never went to camp again after that. Apparently the dog had been trained by an old camper to snatch clothes, and he had gotten into the habit of doing it by himself."

"That's bad," She laughed.

"It's funny now, but back then it was horrible. I was known as Aaron the Nude."

Em choked on her drink, giggling. "Oh my." Hotch checked his watch and sighed.

"Need to get home to Jack?"

"Sorry, but yeah."

"That's alright. I understand."

"You could come home with me. To see Jack, I mean. It's been a while. He misses you."

"Hmm, that sounds good."

"Emmy!" Jack ran straight into her, giving her a hug.

"Hey Jack!" She smiled and he smiled back. "Oh wow, did you lose a tooth?"

"Yeah," He showed her the gap in his front teeth.

"Very cool."

"The tooth fairy is gonna give me money!"

"Awesome. Hey Jessica," Emily smiled at her.

"Hey Emily, how are you?" She smiled back.

"Doing ok."

"Thanks for watching him Jess," Hotch grinned as he hugged his son. "Did you behave?"

"Yeah," Jack giggled.

"Did he?"

"Of course Aaaron," She laughed. "Have a good night."

"So daddy," Jack grinned once in the car. "Who was your date?"

"Not telling," He winked at Em.

"I saw that! Come on dad," Jack laughed.

"Your far too observant for a seven year old."

"I wonder where he could get that from," Emily laughed and Hotch smiled.

"Please dad?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"It was Emmy, wasn't it!" He gasped.

"How'd you know that?" She raised an eyebrow. "But good job."

"I didn't," He grinned. "But now I do."

"Jack Hotchner," She laughed, reaching back to thump him in the head. "You hang out with Morgan to much."

"I know," He grinned and Hotch chuckled, shaking his head.

"That was clever," He high fived Jack.

"So you really were his date?" Jack titled his head.

"Yeah," She smiled. "I hope you don't mind."

"Nuh huh! It's perfect!"

"Huh?" Em chuckled.

"I told dad you should go out a long time ago!"

"Oh really?" She laughed, smiling at Hotch.

"Mhm," He grinned before yawning.

Hotch pulled up in front of Em's house with a grin, going around to let her out. Jack crawled out to, giving her a hug. "Bye Emmy."

"Bye Jack," She smiled, kissing his head. "Be a good boy, ok?"

"Okay," He grinned before turning to his head. "Can I ride in front?"

"I guess," Hotch chuckled before turning back to Em. "Thanks."

"For?" She titled her head.

"A great night. I'm glad to find this wasn't a mistake."

"Me too," She smiled. She had found a whole new Aaron Hotchner tonight, and she wouldn't mind getting better acquainted with him. "I had fun."

"Me too. Jack's been wanting to rent Clash of the Titans. Maybe you could come over tomorrow, hang out and watch it. If you want."

"I'd love to," She smiled.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when he kissed her. At first she was to stunned to react, but then she kissed him back with a smile.

"Night, Emily."

"Night Hotch," She laughed before going inside. She sat her bag down and pulled out her phone, knowing her best friends would be waiting for her call.


End file.
